The Chosen One, The Osirian And The Girlfriend
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: What happens when Patricia's reoccurring dream comes true one day. Patricia/Eddie/Nina, sorry the summary is bad.
1. Bad Dreams

Bad Dreams

_**A.N. Finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it, I think it's pretty good for a starting chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions on where this story could go.**_

Patricia's POV

Another bad dream made me wake up with a cold sweat. My relationship with Eddie was not normal, everyone knew that. But for the last few weeks I had been having bad dreams where I would always see Eddie and my friend, Nina, together and leaning in very close. I would always yell out to Eddie but he would never hear me. I would always wake up before their lips touched.

I clutched at my bed spread and looked at the digital clock beside my bed; 4:35 AM. My eyes shut again and sleep came back quickly.

It was 6:30 AM when I was awaken by Joy shaking my shoulders. She looked concerned above me.

"Patricia, are you okay?" I nodded as I sat up in my bed. It was a Friday, so tomorrow I could wake up when I wanted but I could also stay up in my room reading as much as could to avoid falling asleep to not have the same bad dream that I had been having for a few weeks now.

Both Joy and I had out showers, dried our hair and went downstairs to find everyone else enjoying their breakfast. I sat at the end of the table near Mara and Alfie. Fabian was directly across from me and I saw Nina and Eddie sitting beside each other, talking with Amber and Fabian, most likely about Senkhara being vanquished and the mysterious we've faced.

I ignored Eddie and Nina together, just as I tried to ignore the dreams. The two would talk around other people but Eddie did spend a lot of time with me.

When breakfast was done, the dishes washed and all of our stuff together we all walked over to school together. Eddie walked beside me with my fingers being held lightly in his left hand. He had been making sure to spend more time with me ever since our last adventure was done, thank goodness. But I still felt funny about the dreams I had been having, like I didn't know something obvious that was right in front of me.

I knew that Eddie didn't like Nina and that Nina didn't like Eddie, hello they were in relationships after all. I dealt that Eddie and Nina would spend more time together, with Nina being The Chosen One and Eddie being The Osirian it was like their fate to be alongside each other; not that I believed that we all had to just follow what someone else told us to do and we couldn't do anything about it. I don't like thinking about that kind of stuff.

Classes were, as usual, boring an uneventful as of late, and everyone was glad to go back to the house during our lunch break and after school.

I ran up to my room after I told Eddie that I wanted to hang out with him, shut my door and changed into a light grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots and my black leather jacket. I looked at my outfit in the mirror and Joy, who had ran up with me, raised an eyebrow at me.

"Wow, Patricia, I never thought I'd see the day when you dress to make your boyfriend happy. I mean, now you're even starting to dress like Eddie." I looked at the outfit in the mirror and shrugged. I liked this look, and it wasn't too different from my own anyway.

I went down the stairs and smiled as I walked towards the living room when I hid behind the wall. I then knew why I had been having those bad dreams; there Eddie and Nina were, standing in the living room very close and their faces slowly moving towards one another's.

I tried to say one of their names loud enough so they could hear me, but no sound came out. It was like my friend where I would scream and they wouldn't hear me; instead I was now mute from shock.

Unlike my dream though, I didn't wake up, as much as I hoped I would have, before their lips met. I could feel tears flow out of my eyes at what I saw as I ran upstairs quietly; my boyfriend and new friend kissed for no reason.

I jumped into my bed, burying myself under the covers and felt the bed shift. I turned over to see Joy beside me. Slowly getting up into a sitting position, I rubbed my eyes and cheeks to wipe any tears from my face which felt hot and slightly puffy when I felt my fingers touch the skin.

"Patricia, what happened? Why are you crying?" I inhaled sharply and swallowed before I spoke.

"I saw Eddie and Nina kissing downstairs, in the living room."

"Like the dream you've been having?" I nodded. Joy was the only one that knew about my dream and I planned to keep it that way for as long as I could. Joy and I both turned our attention to the bedroom door when we heard a knock on the other side.

"Hey, Yacker, you in here? I want to talk to you about something." I nodded once to Joy and she opened the door a little bit when she went over to it.

"Patricia doesn't want to talk to you, two timer." Joy was about to slam the door in his face when Eddie's hand caught the door and pushed it open so he could slide in between the open space. I glared at him and got a sorry, pathetic look in response.

"Patricia, I didn't know that you saw that. I don't even know why it happened but I know it'll never happen again." Eddie walked over to my bed and got down on both of his knees, grabbing my left hand in both of his hands.

"Please, please forgive me, I never meant for that to happen, Patricia." I got my hand back and shook my head.

"No," I whispered to him and let one more tear fall before I rolled onto my side, away from Eddie and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I shut my eyes tightly and heard the door shut after almost a minute of silence. I cried silently until I gave myself a bed headache and fell asleep without eating supper and in the same clothes expect the jacket and boots.

It was going to be a long term if stuff like that kept happening.


	2. Different Eyes

Different Eyes

_**A.N. Another chapter done, this one is the same kind of thing as the first chapter but told from Nina's point of view. I got a lot of mixed reviews about this story last night and I just want to clear a few things up, this will be a story but I don't know how long it will go for. Two, I will not write how other people do, I write my own way and I try not to steal ideas from others so don't tell me how other people write because I will not copy, anyone who knows my writing style knows that. And three, If you don't like the pairing, don't complain about it to me in the reviews, it says it's a love triangle. Don't like it then don't read my story, it's just that simple! Anyway, rant done, enjoy guys!**_

Nina's POV

Senkhara was gone and we could all rest peacefully again. All of us in Sibuna would still talk about what could be in the house. Well, I mean, who knows what secrets are in Anubis?

Eddie and I were both up early; usually I was the only early riser around here, not to mention that it was almost 5 AM.

"What are you doing awake so early?" I asked as I took a sip of tea that I was drinking. Eddie and I were sitting at the dining room table and he looked strange for some reason, like something was on his mind.

"I couldn't get back to sleep. So I just thought I'd get up since I had nothing better to do." I guess he was right. It usually didn't start getting noisy around this house until about 6 AM.

Eddie and I had been trying to figure out why we were chosen to be who we are but never came up with any answer except that we are most likely descendants of powerful blood lines or something like that.

We talked until everyone starting coming into the room for breakfast; Trudy had come in about half an hour before everyone else and was surprised to see Eddie and I awake so early.

Breakfast was made and Patricia and Joy had just come downstairs when everyone was grabbing their food. Everyone sat in their normal seats and began to dig into their food and talk; some people were doing both at once.

Amber, Fabian, Eddie and I were talking about Senkhara and what else could be in the house; we all agreed to keep an eye on Victor or anyone else suspicious. That soft talk lasted until breakfast was done.

All of the dishes were cleaned and put away and then everyone went to their rooms and grabbed what things for school we needed but didn't want to put in our lockers. I put my Eye of Horus necklace on and went out of the room with my arm link with one of Amber's.

Alfie and Amber walked ahead and I walked with Fabian closely beside him. I could see Eddie and Patricia in front of us with Eddie hold Patricia's fingers in his hand. I felt something inside of me but ignored it, smiling at Fabian who was smiling back at me.

For once, we didn't have to sneak out of classes or do anything crazy like that during school that day; it was a nice change as opposed to when there was evil always looking for us and we needed to try and solve weird mysteries.

I heard Patricia say something to Eddie before she ran upstairs to her and Joy's room. Everyone decided to go and do what they wanted so that left me and Eddie with each other.

I felt my stomach go into a tight knot as I looked and saw Eddie smiling at me; I could find any words to ask why he was looking at me how he was so I just smiled back.

This, apparently for Eddie, was enough to make him stand up and walk over to me from the couch he was sitting on. I still had no words to come out of my mouth when I noticed he was leaning his face down towards mine slowly.

It was very slow, but eventually our lips connected softly and I brushed my fingertips along Eddie's jaw line as we kissed.

I was the first one to pull away but I didn't want to. The kiss felt better than any kiss I had had with Fabian, but I knew that it was wrong to kiss Eddie. He looked like he was going to say something but I ran off to his and Fabian's room before I could hear any words from him.

I swallowed and tried to control my breathing as I knock on the door. I went in when Fabian hugged me but I didn't hug back.

"Nina, are you okay?" I shook my head. Fabian led me over to his bed and he and I sat on it, side by side.

"I have to tell you something that I know you will not like." I tried not to cry but I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You can tell me, I'm sure it isn't that bad." I knew that Fabian would be crushed but I did also want to be honest with him. He grabbed my hands when I looked down at the floor and kissed one of them; he was making it very difficult to tell him the bad news.

"I don't know how to tell you this. But just so you know I didn't know that it was going to happen and I didn't really want it to happen." I looked up long enough at Fabian to see that he wanted me to tell him whatever news I had.

"Eddie and I… we kind of… kissed." I look up at Fabian's face again and saw wide, sad, shocked eyes looking back at me.

"You two… what?" Fabian let go of my hands and got up, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I'm so sorry, Fabian, but I told you right after it happened." Fabian turned to me and I noticed his face was looking a little red.

"You're sorry? You're sorry for kissing my friend even though you're dating me and he is dating Patricia? You didn't think to get away from him before you two kissed so you could tell me. I would have forgiven you then, but you didn't try to stop it, I bet." I let a few tears flow before I wiped them away with the sleeve on my uniform.

"I think I'm just going to go." I whispered and I let myself out.

I didn't do much that night, I didn't eat much of my dinner, I didn't look at Fabian or Eddie and barely talked to anyone expect Amber before she went to bed. I could tell that Patricia knew what happened, her and Joy kept glaring at when they saw me. I couldn't blame them, I had done a horrible thing and I could forgive myself either for what had happened.

I told Amber about what happened after she asked about what happened to Patricia and Joy, Amber listened and let me cry as she hugged me and said that she would take me out shopping the next day to forget what happened.

I didn't want any drama to happen again, but it did.


	3. Changed Circumstances

Changed Circumstances

_**A.N. I couldn't think of where to end this chapter so I finished it where I did. It's slightly shorter but still good, I think so. Enjoy guys.**_

Eddie's POV

Everything had changed in one afternoon. I kissed Nina, Patricia saw us and broke up with me and it seems like Fabian broke up with Nina. God, I feel awful.

Nina was trying to spend her time with Amber as much as she could; when I asked her where she was going, she said shopping with Amber. That was the first thing she said to me that day and it was whispered quietly to me.

Patricia and Joy didn't even look at me; Fabian didn't really have a choice though. He and I woke up at the same time and all he did was huff at me and walk out with his clothes to have a shower.

But then again, I didn't want to talk with anyone either. I only spoke to Jerome, who seemed strangely interested in why everyone was in a bad mood. Maybe Mara had changed his attitude a little bit.

"Why is everyone not talking today?" We were sitting in the living room and Mara was beside Jerome while I sat on the single chair. I glanced at Mara and gave her a look that she understood quickly. Mara got up and walked out of the room, leaving me to tell Jerome everything.

"It was my fault that everyone is not talking." Jerome looked confused at me.

"Why, what happened that could be so bad?" I took a deep breath in and shut my eyes tightly, trying to think of how I was going to say it.

"I kissed Nina yesterday after school and Patricia saw us. And I guess Nina told Fabian and he got mad. I messed up so badly and I don't know what to do."

"I think you should go out today, I don't think it will do you any good to be around Patricia and Fabian all day today." I smiled and nodded once.

"That's a good idea, thanks Jerome." I stood up and pulled out my phone. I had my dad drop me off in the city and he said to call him when I wanted to be picked up again.

It did feel pretty good to be out of Anubis House for a little bit, there was no tension on the streets and I could do what I wanted in town.

I decided that it was best if I got a few more shirts, jeans or jackets before I got lunch. It was about one before I finally decided to get lunch at a café; I had brought two pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts which I really needed. I was running out of clothes with mine being ruined or going missing constantly. Jerome and Alfie, I guess.

I got a cappuccino and a sandwich before I called my dad. We met up where he dropped me off and bought me back to Anubis House.

I brought my bag inside and put them in my room. I was shocked with the sight that I saw when I opened my bedroom door.

Nina was standing in front of the doorway, wearing a dark pink top with sparkles on it, light blue jeans with little tears in them, brown knee high boots with a heel on them and a black vest with a hood on it.

"Wow," _really_? I thought, _all you can say is 'wow_?_'_

"Um, I wanted to talk to you." I stepped out of the room and followed her to the bottom of the staircase.

"What do you want to talk about, Nina?" I asked as we sat down on the bottom step.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" I looked directly into her eyes and looked for some kind of answer.

"I don't know, I just felt something. I know it was sudden and I can't blame you if you hate me." Nina shook her head.

"I don't hate you, Eddie; I could never hate you."

"So, why haven't you talked to me all day?" Nina looked down and I touched the top of her hand with my fingertips.

"Because I liked the kiss, I liked how it felt so right." Nina turned her hand over and I felt her hand in mine. She squeezed it lightly and pulled my face to hers with one hand on the back of my neck. I kissed back for a moment before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but Patricia just broke up with me, I think."


	4. Sorting

Sorting

_**A.N. This story isn't done yet, I'm still thinking of how it will end. I won't put up another update after I write it until I get a few reviews. Enjoy.**_

Nina's POV

I could tell when Eddie said that he wasn't entirely over Patricia. He hadn't broken up with her, but when I asked him, he told me he wasn't entirely sure she had broken up with him. I think Eddie was in denial about the situation.

Eddie left me on the staircase alone when he walked back into his room. I sighed and walked up to my room where Amber was putting away all of her clothes; she brought _so_ much.

"Hey, Nins, where did you go off to?" I sat on my bed and smiled at her with tight lips.

"I went to go see Eddie, just so you know." I replied and Amber stopped what she was doing.

"You still can't get him off of your mind, you two are going to hurt each other and other people so much, you know?" I nodded and Amber sat beside me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and her head on my shoulder.

"I can't stop thinking about him. I guess I kind of like him." I felt better to admit that to someone! But it unfortunately didn't get rid of everything that had happened the last two days.

"Can't believe I am saying this, but I think you need to try to ignore Eddie for a while. It's what you both need." My eyes widened and I moved away a little so I could see her face properly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Amber?" Amber rolled her eyes at me.

"I know I am always the one who wants people to get together, but I think you and Eddie may need to spend some time a part to let things settle." I turned one corner of my mouth up for a moment and then it dropped. I couldn't keep a smile up around unsettling matters around Amber.

Amber changed the subject to make me feel a bit better; it worked until we were called downstairs for supper. That meant I needed to see Eddie, Patricia and Fabian for a meal and dish duty.

I tried to not say anything during supper and it worked, I only really talked to Amber. I looked at Eddie a few times and saw that he and Patricia kept glancing at each other over dinner. Well, it looked like they were back together and I would be alone because Fabian would probably never want to talk to me again. I couldn't blame him though.

I sat in the corner of the living room when the dishes were cleaned and started to read one of the many books that were in this house _not_ about Ancient Egypt. I looked up when my shoulder was tapped. Fabian was sitting beside me.

"Hey, Nina." He whispered to me and I closed my book.

"I thought you would never have talked to me again." He shrugged at me.

"I think that just because we broke up, it doesn't mean we have to make things awkward and not talking, right?" I nodded in response and we smiled at each other.

That became one less thing to worry about, but my feelings for Eddie were still hanging around me. How was I going to stand being around Eddie when I saw that he possibly could be dating Patricia again with how much they looked at one another?

It hurt to think about that but maybe it would be better if Eddie and Patricia were happy, it would give me peace of mind that he didn't need me.

But I couldn't accept that he could be dating Patricia again, I liked him too much from that point.


End file.
